Aoyama Nozomi
Aoyama Nozomi is a 2nd year Houshou Private High School student. Appearance Nozomi's hair frames her face and only reaches her chin with side-swept bangs. She has a kind face and glittering eyes. Her actions later on contradict her appearance. Personality She's initially comes off as kind, showing concern for Miyasono when they return. As the story goes on however, it's shown that she only cares for the well-being of Chuujo Marika, who saved her from Nozawa. She treats Marika with the utmost respect and loyalty, starting fights with the other students if they don't agree with their teacher. She treats other's that may endanger her teacher with callous disregard and disdain. Her loyalty goes to the point of seducing male students to get her way and dismissing the deaths of the other survivors. Beyond that, she is shown to be very vengeful and malicious. She treats the other survivors with contempt following Marika's death and goes as far as to make attempts on Orbie's life and harm her credibility when new people join them. After being saved from beetles by Oribe, Nozomi's feelings towards her take a complete 180. She openly clings to her arm whenever she has the chance and has become both very respectful (Calling her 'Lady Mutsumi') and protective as she knocks a woman who was assaulting Mutsumi out with a chair. She'll also become jealous if other people get to close to her. Nozomi has become genuinely concerned about Mutsumi, saying that her safety takes priority and refusing to leave her side (resulting in characters dragging her along). Nozomi displays the symptoms of a mental disorder known as DPD. This could explain her sudden loyalties and manic mood swings without a person she depends on present. Background Nozomi was caught shoplifting by Nozawa, and using that as leverage, Nozawa would use Nozomi as a nude model for class and assault her regularly. The assault got so bad that Aoyama was considering dropping out of school. Chronology Aoyama was a part of the intial group of survivors led by Chuujo Marika and Miss Nozawa. During an argument between the two teachers, Aoyama sides with Marika much to Nozawa's chargin. She corners Aoyama later to assault her, but is later killed by Marika, starting Aoyama's dependency and loyalty to the senior teacher. She is one of the first faces greeting Emiko and Kayo when they return with Oribe's group. Aoyama slapped Oribe, not caring that Oribe was just violated. She mindlessly defends Chuujo, despite her actions being the reason Ayumi died. Following Chuujo and Oribe's capture by the Atypus Karschi, Nozomi seduces Kai Kazuhiko to gain his support in her rescue attempt of the two (though she only cared about saving Chuujo). By using Kai's phone, they scare the Atypus out of it's burrow; during which Kai managed to free Oribe but couldn't rescue Chuujo in time. Nozomi while trying to save Chuujo by using Kai's phone, ends up killing her. In her guilt ridden state, she blames Oribe for Miss Marika's death. After that, she makes two attempts on Oribe's life: the first being to use the servered hand of Miss Marika to lure in bugs to kill her and the second to push her into a pile of large centipedes in the hopes the cyniade would kill her. Both attempts failed miserably. Nozomi ends up being one of the eight original survivors to escape Little East Island in the "Patrol Boat Mino's" lifeboat.